


Upgrades

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, F/M, Gen, Photoshop, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sam get stuck behind some type of force field. Requested fan art for Upgrades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrades

Made 2 versions as I couldn't decide which one I liked. I don't normally use Sam's character so this was a fun challenge for me.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
